


Our Destiny

by Raven_Crow



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Lexx, Multi-Fandom, Original Work, Undisputed
Genre: F/M, Fear, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Crow/pseuds/Raven_Crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a duty to uphold. It may cost them their lives, but what else will be left if they don't uphold justice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Destiny

_Yuri's Determination  
_

War is coming. I can almost smell it. The others can sense it, too. Kai, Starbuck, Raven, all of them. They know it's coming... just over that horizon, not that far away...

I don't know what it is, but it's coming for us. All this time, it's been waiting for the right moment, like a predator stalking its prey. We won't know when it'll strike; all we know is that it's almost here.

I've trained my whole life for this exact moment. I have never known when that moment will be, but I now that it'll put me to the test.

God has given me a gift... only one. I must prove that I am the most complete fighter in the world. I must prove that I am worthy of this gift... this curse.

 

_Starbuck's Rant_

Why does this always happen to me? All I want and all I've ever known is to serve the Colonial Fleet and fly a frakin' viper, then I became this Pathfinder who's done her job, but now I've been chosen by this _God_ for some frakin' journey, mission, tasks - whatever the hell _It_ wants to call it - with three random people who I barely even know but this _God_ wants us to trust each other with our lives? Not to mention that shits about to hit the fan really hard and I have no choice but to work with these people?

Every human being that has ever waltzed their way into my life that I have ever tried to trust has either died or frak'd me over sideways. Every person who I've ever cared about get hurt no matter what I try to do. All my life since the day I realized what I was capable of, I've pushed people away. I've pushed and I've pushed and I've pushed 'til they finally got the message and moved on with their meaningful lives far, far away from me.

Nobody should have to deal with me. Nobody should have to care.

 

_Kai's Promise_

These people are so broken. I can feel their pain. They don't understand what is happening or what they're supposed to do. Honestly, neither do I.

This world needs our help, but we can't seem to pull ourselves together. I worry that we won't succeed.

This is bringing back so many memories that I have tried so hard to forget. Blood-soaked cries... fire licking at the sky... stench of burning flesh... the cold... the cold, dark void...

I will make them pay... They shall know the true meaning of despair.

 

_Raven's Fear_

We probably won't make it through this, but we have to try. We can't run away from our duty, even if we wanted to. I know that we can't work as a team, but in the end, what do we all have to lose if we don't?

I've always known that I was different. I've always known that there are those out there who want me dead just because of what I can. I've always known that there have been times where they've been one step behind me, just within arm's length, then snatched away like some rag doll to another part of the universe. There have been a few close calls, and even fewer times they've actually caught up with me.

I know what our enemy is capable of all too well. The only problem: they're not just after me.

I've made it this far and I won't be turning back anytime soon. If they want me dead, then so be it. They can sure as hell try.


End file.
